Cuando el amor no es suficiente
by meconsume
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando tu padre te abandona? ¿cuando nunca tuviste una familia que cuidara de ti? ¿Cuándo tratas por todos los medios de sobrevivir en un mundo que no te entiende?. ¿Qué puedes sentir cuando te enamoras sin querer del único ser humano que tienes prohibido. Y las decisiones se tornan dolorosamente difíciles? Cuando el amor no es suficiente...¿Queda algo por hacer?.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes creados aquí no me pertenecen. Fueron creados por la escritora Suzanne Collins, yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro. **

* * *

**_Sinopsis: La vida entera de Peeta cambia cuando la madre de él decide llevar a una desconocida y violenta chica a vivir con ellos. Katniss, recién salida de la cárcel y con una historia mas dolorosa de lo que ella se anima a admitir, es casi obligada a vivir con esta amable familia mientras trata por todos los medios escapar de allí. Ninguno de los dos esta preparado para lidiar con el otro, y menos aun cuando comienzan a descubrir esos sentimientos incontrolables e inevitables que tienen estrictamente prohibidos sentir. _**

* * *

_"Y morirme contigo si te matas_  
_y matarme contigo si te mueres_  
_porque el amor cuando no muere mata_  
_porque amores que matan nunca mueren..."__-Joaquin Sabina _

**Katniss**

Mis piernas entumecidas se mueven involuntariamente, como si ellas supieran antes que mi cerebro que debo levantarme. El sonido metálico de siempre me azota, recordándome donde estoy.

-arriba señoritas -dice la policía de turno. Sé, por el tono de su voz, que no se trata de la mezquina y malvada que me ha tocado toda la semana, eso me reconforta, sin embargo no abro los ojos, esperando mosquearla de algún modo; soltando todo ese resentimiento que tengo hacia los que me han metido aquí, sobre ella. Mi compañera de habitación se levanta de un salto y la litera de arriba se hunde, casi aplastándome, ella mete un pie intencionalmente sobre mi, esperando que yo reaccione de alguna manera. No lo hago, tan solo me quedo allí, con las piernas estiradas y los parpados cerrados, esperando que todo sea un mal sueño del que pronto despertare.

Pero no lo es, y el hedor del ambiente no se olvida de rememorarmelo cada día. A penas llegue aquí recordé esa frase tan famosa de las películas "ojala te pudras en la cárcel" y no es un invento, poco a poco, hora tras hora, tu cuerpo se va deteriorando. Transformando tu rostro en el mismo color gris de los uniformes. Y vaciando todo rastro de felicidad, de vida, de humanidad que pudiste haber tenido.

Miro hacia el techo cuando me percato de que si no me muevo pronto me perderé el desayuno. Apoyo mis pies con pesadumbre sobre el frío suelo, y este me quema. Voy hacia la pileta, que parece haberse encogido, y me lavo la cara. El agua al principio sale hirviendo y luego se hiela hasta hacer que mis manos se vuelvan violetas. Me obligo a soportarlo, nunca encontrare la manera de hacer que el agua sea acogedora, nada aquí lo es.

Escucho como la puerta se abre y estoy casi aliviada de ir, por lo menos, hasta el comedor. Me apresuro a salir inmediatamente después de mi compañera, por si se les ocurre dejarme aquí todo el día encerrada, como ya me ha pasado antes.

* * *

Los rostros de siempre me miran con ojos filosos y cabezas gachas. No hago contacto visual con nadie, eso podría traerme problemas. Agarro una bandeja y me sirvo la escasa comida que nos dan. Hay una mesa apartada en un rincón, me siento con cuidado de no tirar nada y procuro concentrarme en no pensar. Es mas fácil soportarlo así. Pero, como siempre, no es posible olvidar donde estoy. Una policía se me acerca y me mira desde arriba. Levanto la vista y entrecierro los ojos, ella continua allí parada observándome con esa cara entre divertida y asqueada. Estoy a punto de perder el poco control que me queda, y preguntarle que diablos le pasa, pero por fortuna ella habla antes de que esto suceda.

-en hora buena -anuncia sin ganas- te vinieron a buscar. -la miro confundida. Pero no dejo que la felicidad me invada, seguramente sera una falsa alarma. Aun me quedan por cumplir dos meses mas para salir de este infierno.- ¿que esperas? ¿una carroza? -me pregunta enojada- levántate -ordena e instantáneamente me agarra del brazo. Ese simple toque me despierta, actúo por instinto y forcejeo con ella, su mano aprieta el interior de mi codo y me clava las uñas tan fuerte que siento como la sangre brota. Soy consciente de que todas se han detenido a mirar el espectáculo y escucho voces a lo lejos que me lo confirman. Con toda la rapidez de la que soy capaz levanto mi mano en un puño y le doy de lleno en la cara a la policía. Su nariz pronto empieza a sangrar y me doy cuenta de mi error. Ya no forcejeo con ella, ahora estoy inmóvil, tratando de pensar en como saldré de esta. A penas diviso su brazo yendo a su cinturón y sacando el mazo, levanto mis manos en señal de rendición pero se que no es suficiente para detenerla. Ella me pega de todos modos.

* * *

Una enfermera amable me trae una bolsa de hielo mientras espero en la comisaria, le digo de mala manera que no lo necesito, aunque mi ojo me palpita y siento el sabor de la sangre que brota del labio inferior. Ella no discute conmigo, pero deja el hielo al lado mio, por si me arrepiento. Y lo hago, casi 30 segundos después de que se haya ido. Observo la habitación en la que estoy, no es ni de cerca tan precaria como la celda pero igualmente las paredes tienen su mismo color negro gastado. El jefe de la correccional llega pronto y su gran barriga se mueve a medida que camina, haciéndolo parecer una caricatura.

-vamos -me dice en tono firme pero suave.

-¿dónde me llevan? -pregunto resignada. El alza las cejas y una arrugas se forman alrededor de sus ojos azules.

-creí que te lo habían dicho. Te vas de aquí. Alguien quiere acogerte. -sus palabras son tan simples y tan reveladoras al mismo tiempo, que siento una euforia repentina agolpándose en mi pecho.

-pero...-susurro, sorprendida- c..como? qui...en? -el sonríe y agarra la cadena que se une a ambas esposas en mis manos.

-ven a ver -responde. Me levanto aun en estado de shok y salgo a con él, esperando que la persona que se encuentra fuera de esta puerta no sea la que me encerró aquí.

* * *

Una mujer de unos 40 años me mira con una sonrisa cordial. Lleva una blusa holgada de color marfil y un pantalón de vestir negro. Sus ojos me examinan por un momento y luego baja su mirada hacia mis manos.

-sáquenle eso de inmediato -dice con voz estrangulada.- Hola, mi nombre es Julia -se dirige a mi con una amable sonrisa y quiero esconderme. Me desacostumbre tanto al buen trato, que ahora no se como comportarme como una persona decente. Cuando no le respondo ella toma mis muñecas que han sido despojadas de las esposas, pero yo me zafo de su tacto bruscamente y doy un paso atrás.

-¿esta segura de esto señora? -le pregunta el comisario mirándome de reojo.

Ella no le responde, pero su sonrisa falsa lo dice todo. Agarra unos papeles de su bolso y se los tiende al policía. Este los lee por arriba y hace una seña hacia un compañero suyo.

Julia me mira con complicidad antes de acercarse a mi.

-debes estar confundida -me dice en voz baja, como si estuviera compartiendo un secreto.

-todo listo -anuncia el jefe y lo miro con el ceño fruncido- puede llevársela -anuncia. Ella me sonríe y yo miro a mi alrededor. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Podre salir, así como así van a dejarme ir? quiero preguntarle a alguien como es posible que alguien me lleve tan fácilmente de aquí después de tanto tiempo, pero no lo hago. Por si se arrepienten.

-vamos -anuncia Julia tendiéndome la mano, no la tomo pero me apresuro a ponerme a su lado. Cuando salimos de la cárcel miro todo como si fuera nuevo. Hay niños riendo, corriendo por la acera. Arboles que se alzan hacia el cielo hasta casi no verse, sonrisas, conversaciones, ropas coloridas. Y de pronto me siento fuera de lugar, como si fuese un bicho raro, un experimento mal salido. Y tal vez lo soy, me digo. Repito esa reflexión hasta que llegamos al enorme auto estacionado en una punta de la comisaria. Julia lo abre con un botón que hay en su llavero y este hace un leve "pip" cuando lo aprieta. Entro rápidamente, dudosa de hacerlo o no, pero es lo que debo. Tengo que entrar, necesito alejarme de aquí, aunque sea con esta mujer que no conozco. Ella sonríe cuando me ve a su lado, y mis piernas se mueven en un incesante ritmo de incomodidad. Julia me observa detenidamente, y trata de permanecer serena cuando observa mi labio y mi ojo lastimados, pero no lo logra y su inspección hace que todo sea aun mas raro. Por suerte, no se toma mucho tiempo mas en encender el auto y se oye un ronroneo en cuanto este arranca.

Miro hacia atrás, observando la comisaria a mis espaldas, recordando los días y noches de tortura frecuente. Entonces, por primera vez en casi un año entero, sonrío.

* * *

**Se que es irresponsable empezar otro fic sin haber terminado los otros, pero en mi defensa esta idea está en mi cabeza hace mucho tiempo, y la historia ya casi la tengo terminada por lo que confío que podre subir capitulo cada semana y mientras tanto, podre continuar con los otros. **

**Si bien la historia no es algo que se diría "nuevo" porque ya se han visto libros y series sobre este tema, es algo revolucionario para el mundo en el que vivimos. Por eso agradecería que a las personas que no les gusta o parece correcta que simplemente no lean o den criticas constructivas. **

**Muchas gracias por leer! Al final del fic pondré la serie y libro que me han inspirado a escribir esto. **

**Besos, Ro :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Peeta**

Finnick se acerca a mi con una sonrisa resplandeciente en el rostro, detiene una de sus manos en mi hombro derecho y alza las cejas.

-vas a hacerme alguna propuesta indecente? -le pregunto divertido- siempre supe que te gustaba -añado, él suelta rápidamente mi hombro y me mira, esta vez serio.

-muy gracioso -dice, haciéndose el ofendido- venia a decirte algo importante pero si no quieres saber...-comienza a caminar, me froto la frente con las manos y lo alcanzo.

-no dejaste embarazada a mi hermana ¿verdad? -pregunto aun bromeando pero de pronto su cara se vuelve blanca como el papel. Yo siento algo de repulsion y trato de tranquilizarlo- solo era un chiste -respira fuertemente y vuelve a su color normal

-no bromees con eso -me dice acomodando su mochila.

-igual no estoy de acuerdo con que te aproveches de mi hermanita -suelto y Finnick me mira perspicaz

-no tengo la culpa hermano -dice con sorna- soy irresistible -flexiona sus brazos y me río con ganas hasta hacer que el ruede los ojos

-solo por eso no me molesta que salgas con ella -digo aun riéndome.- Bueno que querías decirme?

-a si! -sus ojos se abren bastante y me mira con una sonrisa de picardia- Le gustas a alguien. -dice con voz de misterio.

-no es gracioso -sentencio y Finnick me mira sin entender por un segundo, luego se palmea la cabeza.

-no es Madge! -dice divertido. Trago en seco al escuchar su nombre. Madge es o era mi mejor amiga de toda la vida. Le contaba todo, absolutamente todo hasta que un día me dijo que estaba enamorada de mi, yo no sentía lo mismo pero para no lastimarla decidí darnos una oportunidad. No fue buena idea, ahora a penas nos hablamos y se que en el fondo me odia.- ¿Sigues ahí? -mi amigo atrae mi atención moviendo los brazos frente a mi.

-si -digo sacudiendo un par de veces la cabeza- Entonces...¿de quién se trata?

-Delly Carwright -dice parándose en seco y me mira expectante. Abro mis ojos por la sorpresa.- Lo se -dice él- es la chica mas ardiente que conozco -lo miro acusador- después de Annie por supuesto -aclara. Sacudo mi pelo desde la nuca hacia adelante, en un gesto cotidiano. Estoy por preguntarle algo, cuando una bocina penetra en mis oídos. George me saluda desde su auto negro y brillante. Le devuelvo el saludo y me despido de Finnick con un choque de manos.

* * *

Subo al auto en el momento en que George trata de sintonizar alguna radio que se oiga bien, pero no lo logra y termino haciéndolo yo antes de que destroce el estéreo.

-tu madre dijo que nos tiene una sorpresa -comenta mientras hacemos el corto camino a casa.

-mmm -exclamo aun pensando en lo que me dijo Finnick acerca de Delly.

-¿cómo fue el estudio? -pregunta esta vez, y puedo notar que esta nervioso. Conozco a George desde que tengo 2 años, el se caso con mi madre después de que mi padre se fue y luego tuvieron a Annie, solo 3 años menor que yo, aunque siempre dicen que parecemos de la misma edad. Por alguna razón nunca me acostumbre a llamar a George ''papa'' aun cuando ni me acuerdo de la cara del mio. Cuando nació mi hermana estaba tan acostumbrada a escuchar que lo llamaba por su nombre que se le pego y ella también lo hace. De todas maneras a George no le molesta, es mas parece gustarle que lo hagamos, como si fuera mas un compinche que un padre, y lo es, ambas cosas, a demás de una excelente persona.

Mi mamá echa los brazos a mi cuello a penas cruzo la entrada.

-te ves cansado -me regaña- Deberías dejar de trabajar -me dice mirándome a los ojos- no necesitas el dinero, nosotros tenemos el fondo para pagar la universidad. -suspira- Siempre fuiste así, desde niño, queriendo hacer todo lo que esta en tus manos para ayudarme. Que tu padre nos haya abandonado no quiere decir que pienso que tu lo harás. -la detengo en ese momento, porque ya premoniciono la típica charla de "tu miedo interno" y bla bla, es lo que me pasa por tener una psicóloga de mamá.

-se que no necesito el dinero -le digo, tratando de sonar lo mas suave posible- pero me gustaría ahorra -dejo la mochila en una silla y me saco el abrigo mientras que George observa divertido nuestra conversación. -ya sabes -comento subiendo las escaleras- para el futuro. -ella me sonríe desde abajo, no del todo convencida pero bastante como para no volver a sacar el tema por hoy.

* * *

Entro a mi habitación y me arrojo en la cama, para luego levantarme e ir hacia el escritorio. El cuaderno familiar me mira desde su esquina y lo agarro rápidamente. Paso las hojas hasta encontrar el ultimo dibujo sin terminar. Comienzo a trazar lineas y la música llena mis oídos, envolviéndome con ella. Pasan unos minutos cuando escucho que mi madre me grita desde abajo, diciéndome que vaya. Suspiro pesadamente y me levanto, salgo de la habitación al pasillo pero cuando estoy por bajar las escaleras, descubro que el cuarto de mi hermana esta entreabierto. Lo que es sumamente extraño porque ella siempre se encierra allí. Me acerco con el único fin de molestarla. Abro la puerta de un golpe con una risa distraída, pero esta se corta de golpe al ver el interior.

Una chica no mucho mas chica que yo me observa desde la punta de la cama, donde se encuentra sentada en una posición despreocupada. Sus ojos azules chocan con los míos y no puedo evitar ver el moretón que tiene echo en uno de ellos, como también la lastimadura debajo del labio. No se mueve de su lugar pero observo como el viento entra por la venta abierta tras ella y le mueve suavemente el cabello oscuro y despeinado. Aun sorprendido y con algo de intriga me acerco a ella y en un tono demasiado duro le pregunto:

-¿quién eres? -se que no es amiga de mi hermana, porque las conozco a todas. Y también se que no es paciente de mi madre, porque siempre que las trae las esconde en su despacho. Dice que vernos podría ser incomodo para ellas. Pero al ver a esta desconocida en mi casa, el único incomodo aquí soy yo. Ella me mira de arriba a abajo, entrecerrando los ojos en el proceso. Cuando llega a mi cara de confusión gira la vista hacia otro lado y hace una mueca. Por alguna razón esto me hace enfadar un poco.

Mi madre entra en ese mismo momento, alternando sus ojos de ella a mi. Luego se acerca a mi oído y en voz baja me dice:

-debería haberte avisado.

-¿es una de tus pacientes? -pregunto confuso. Ella asiente no muy convencida.

-Katniss -habla la chica de golpe, y su voz es mucho mas fría de lo que imaginaba.- No soy una paciente. Soy una persona y mi nombre es Katniss. -sus ojos desafiantes me miran ahora con enojo.

-sera mejor que hablemos -dice mi madre hacia mi y dirige una leve sonrisa hacia la chica. La sigo sin protestar hacia fuera y cuando estoy por salir echo una última mirada a la desconocida llamada Katniss.

* * *

**Buen día! muchas gracias por su apoyo constante, me super alegra que les guste el fic :). Parece que estos dos no se van a llevar muy bien...qué dicen? jajaja.**

**Espero les siga gustando. Nos leemos en el próximo! **

**Besos, Ro. **


End file.
